Poison Ivy
by Duen
Summary: What happens when Ivy is fresh out of Arkham and heads a attack on the confrence hall who disguses the future of a nearby forrest


Ivy's hideout

Ivy's POW

Free again. The asylum should have learned by now that their security system cant break the natures will. Its a pity that i did not got Harley out, but can not win always, im sure she get out one way or another.

Lets see whats been going on lately. I turn on the TV which did a report on what to do with the forrest outside of Gotham.

"Good evening Gotham, this is Summer Gleason speaking live from the Gotham hall. Today members of Gothams elite are going to discuss over what to do with the nearby forrest next to our city. We got news that Bruce Wayne, wont be joinning since he apperently has a importen buisness trip in Europe. Mr Wayne is the head of the opposition of not tearing down the forrest, and with his abscent can be dire. Martha Williams owner of various of power plants in the country, is likely to may get the Gotham hall, council members to vote on her suggestions unless Bruce Wayne's runner up Kai-" I turn of the TV in rage.

How dare they once again think they can run over nature and expect getting away with it. Looks like i just need to end those heartless people to save my darlings. I open up my closet which held my costume and wristbow.

Gotham hall

No ones POW

All of the elite have already arrived except for Kaiden Anderson, who was a bit late. When he arrived he stepped out of his limo and people quickly took notice of him. 5,9 high, tanned white skin, buzzcut black hair and blue eyes. He was quickly approach by Summer.

"Mr Anderson, what do you estimate your chances of perserving the forrest now that Bruce arnt comming?" She asked

"The news of Mr Wayne's abscent is something we have prepared for, through it is a shame he is not here to present our case" He answered

"Being the new guy in the elite and already runner up to Bruce Wayne, do you think you can replace him?" She asked

"I have no intentions of 'replace' Mr Wayne, he is a fair and reasonable buisness man who rather donate his money to the good then keeping them" "And im afraid that i can not answer more questions now" He said and headed off inside.

Inside the building.

All of the elite and council members were at their seat and waited for the mayor to give the word.

"Let the debate begin, Ms Williams have the word" He said

She steps up to the speaker and started

"Dear council members and mayor. We stand in another difficult situation of choosing between us, and nature. Yes its a shame that we have to wipe the forrest of the map, but think of what we will gain. Not only will Gotham get another power supply, but think of the wood that will be used to build houses and homes for those who needs it" She said and let the word go to Kaiden

"Council members and Mr Mayor. Getting a new power plant, may seem like a good idea but it is not. The animals will have no where to go and will likely die, and any rare plants may get extinct in the construction of the power plant. Statisticks sais, that the forrest is an attraction to many tourist, chop it down and i can assure you a drop in city income in you vote yes on tearing it down. Plus alot of enviomentle rights group is going to very unhappy about this. And having them on ya trail is not something you want. And-" Suddenly he stop speaking when he notice strange plants coming out from the walls and floor.

It completly covered the walls and door, to prevent escapes, and then Poison Ivy came from the celling. Without warning she got some vines to hold the council members to the wall and lifted Kaiden in the air by his ankle.

"You think you can choose what to do to mother nature huh?" she said

Kaiden looked confused" What? listen, i am trying to save the forrest here" He stated

"Then who is?" She demanded

Before he could answer the windows above him shattered and down came 2 figures. The one was a man in a black outfit with a blue bird on his chest, and the other was a red headed girl in a bat outfit.

"Let the hostages go Ivy!" Nightwing demanded

"Why should i? they are about to commit a crime against nature!" Ivy stated

"They are innocent Ivy, let them go" Batgirl said

Ivy then just laughs and sais "As soon as i let them go, you will just drag me back to Arkham, and let me watch as these monsters tear down the forrest"

Batgirl and Nightwing both charged at Ivy, but were caught on her vines and slamed into the ground hard.

"I have not intended to kill you, but if you most interfere then you most die" Ivy tells them as the vines tighters around the 2 vigilantes

Suddenly helicopters and swat teams were in place above and outside of the confrence hall.

"Seems like your in luck, i cant kill all of you but i take this man as hostage, and if you dont want him hurt then you will call off the massacre" Ivy demanded and threw down a kind of smoke bomb, only this made them all dizzy and sleep, letting Ivy have a easy escape with Kaiden as hostage


End file.
